


My Hero

by Glacecakes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Established Relationship, Implied Graphic Violence, M/M, bill does not hurt dipper!, i am terrible to dipper, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/pseuds/Glacecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a cervitaur has it's disadvantages. Notably, hunters who want Dipper as their own. Luckily, Bill is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

Today was not Dipper’s day.

 

It had started off relatively well, waking up in his demonic boyfriend’s arms, sharing breakfast with him, and going out to do some research. Said boyfriend, Bill, decided he would part with the cervitaur about an hour into their expedition, saying he needed to catch up on something for the next few hours, probably in the mindscape. Which was completely fine, it was not like the investigation was dangerous. Dipper was only going to look at some of the native vegetation near the magical part of the forest. He didn’t truly need the demon to protect him.

Oh how he regretted that now.

The first couple minutes were fine, until a haunting, eerily sweet voice cut in, saying, “Well, aren’t you a pretty thing.”

Dipper had jumped, swiveling his head around to see a young man, about his age. The man was clearly a hunter, as evident by the camo shirt and rifle strapped to his back. He wore a black knit cap, underneath which traces of curly auburn hair could be seen, pulled just slightly above his near black eyes. Under any other circumstance, Dipper could say he was kind of cute.

“Who are you?” he asked.

The man chuckled. “Just a man going about his business,” he slowly approached Dipper, looming over the small cervitaur. Dipper nervously took a step back, only for the man to edge closer.

“Um,” was all he managed to get out before the hunter gripped his face tightly, staring deeply at Dipper’s face. Despite the boy’s struggles to escape, the man held tight.

“You really are something else,” he muttered.

Dipper huffed. “Of course I am, I’m not a human! Now could you let me go?” His ears flickered with his rising annoyance. The man hummed, as if deep in thought, before letting Dipper’s face go.

Dipper sighed a breath of relief.

Until the man withdrew his rifle from his back.

Instantly, Dipper skittered away from the man, crying out in fear. “Don’t worry, I won’t use this on you.” The man laughed. “Yet.”

“Yet?” Dipper echoed.

The man nodded. “You asked for my name? Well, it’s Master from now on, my new little pet.” He cocked his gun. “Now, unless you’d rather be my new mount, I suggest you do exactly as I say with no complaints.”

Dipper stared at the man, dumbfounded. “Do you actually think I’m going to do that? Are you serious?” He stomped his hoof. “I may not be human, but I am my own person!”

The man grinned. “A shame.”

He fired the gun straight into Dipper’s side, sending the boy tumbling with a loud scream of pain.

“You’re insane!” Dipper cried, tears coursing down his cheeks in pure pain.

The man’s grin only grew. “So I’ve been told!” He hoisted Dipper up with almost no struggle, and promptly turned and left, despite Dipper’s attempt to struggle out of the grip.

 

Yep, definitely not his day.

 

The first thing the man did when they arrived at his home (a little log cabin in the woods) was go straight to the basement and drop the cervitaur down.

“Ow!” he hissed, the wound in his side burning with a new fervor.

“Be quiet, and maybe I’ll bandage that,” The man muttered, grabbing a few supplies Dipper couldn’t see from his position. To say Dipper was angry was an understatement. Who did this guy think he was, kidnapping a young adult and putting him in his basement?

The man turned around. “Now, pet, I will have to house train you at first.” The statement made Dipper’s ears drop in humiliation, only for them to perk up in fear at what was in his hands.

A collar, and several feet of chains.

“No. No no no, no.” Dipper moaned, scooting away from the hunter as best he could, only to have his head grabbed and forcefully shoved into the collar. As Dipper lamented his luck and tried to pry at the collar, the man attached the chains to both the collar and a few prongs on the floor.

“The more you struggle, the worse this is going to be for you,  _ pet _ .” The man hissed, grabbing Dipper’s hair and pulling his face upwards, ignoring Dipper’s cries of pain.

“Worse what is?” He spat, glaring up at his captor. The man smiled.

“Your stay.”

 

Forget not being Dipper’s day, this was not his  _ week. _

 

Although, he honestly didn’t know how long he was down there.

Every few hours, the man would come down to see if Dipper was, quote, “willing to be a good boy”, and each time when Dipper scoffed at the offer, he was punished in one way or another, some more… awful than others. The minutes seemed to blend together as Dipper soon found himself laying on the floor in utter agony, wishing that Bill would find him and save him from the hell he was currently in.

But as time went on, that wish became less and less realistic, and Dipper soon found himself at the point where he would do  _ anything _ , just please make the pain stop make it go away.

So, when the man came down next, Dipper sighed.

“You win.”

The man brightened, lowering himself to Dipper’s level. “That’s a good boy.” He cooed, scratching behind the deer-boy’s ears almost lovingly. He then turned, releasing the chains with a loud  _ clank _ , before picking Dipper up and taking him upstairs, to a small living room surrounded by mounts and a fireplace. The whole scene was so familiar to him Dipper almost felt sick. A single tear coursed down his cheek.

“Isn’t this nice?” The man sighed, running a hand through the boy’s hair, digging sharp nails into the scalp. “My pretty pet and I cuddled up by the fireplace.” An involuntary shiver of disgust racked Dipper’s body, but he said nothing. He just wanted to go home to Bill.

And just as it seemed the world was finally letting Dipper have something that even remotely, in the slightest way, resembled happiness today, a rapid, loud knocking began at the door.

Why couldn’t he catch a fucking break?

The man who kidnapped him sighed, before getting up and answering with a “Yea?” Only to have fireball filled hand pointed at him.

“Where. Is. He.” Bill demanded.

Dipper perked up instantly.

“Who? Are you feeling ok sir?” his captor asked.

Unable to keep quiet, Dipper tried to get up, only to let out a small whimper in pain. “Bill?” He weakly called.

“Don’t fuck with me! You’re the only hunter in the area, and I know you took him! I heard the gunshot, I saw the prints! Where is he?”

“Bill!” Dipper cried, still trying to stand up, only to fall down due to his wounds. The kidnapper paled, instantly knowing he was busted.  Bill pushed the man aside, rushing to his boyfriend’s flailing body. “Are you ok, Pine tree? Are you hurt?”

Dipper grimaced in pain. “I’m ok…. I think. That bullet hurt like a bitch though.”

Bill sighed and gripped him in a tight hug. “You’ve been gone for 3 days, I was worried sick!”

Only 3 days? His ears lowered sadly as he gripped Bill back. It felt like an eternity. He would be comfortable just staying like this forever until he heard a gun being cocked.  The man from before grinned cruelly. “Sorry, but that’s my pet you’re touching.” At his words the cervitaur’s ears flickered. Did he still see him as a pet?

 

Bill beat him to it. “Dipper is not a pet!” He snapped, turning to glare at the man. “He is a wonderful person who you couldn’t even begin to deserve!” He sneered.

The man sighed. “Whatever you say. I had fun breaking him though. A shame I only had fun with him in the basement… I’m sure he would be willing to do it with you, though.”

Dipper shuddered, the last days still fresh on his mind.

Bill’s eyes narrowed, a look of fury unlike any other Dipper had seen before crossing his face. “What did you do to him?” He spat.

The hunter grinned. “Nothing you haven’t done to him before, he seemed quite loose already.” Bill growled in pure rage, standing up slowly. If Dipper had to guess, his vision was pure red, and judging by the look on his face, the hunter would not last long.

“How  _ dare _ you even say that, and how  _ dare _ you do that to him!” Bill hissed, summoning his magic. The other man quickly realized his mistake, babbling out apologies but to no avail.

“Give me  _ one reason _ ,” The demon growled, “Give me one reason I shouldn’t fry your brains out.”

The hunter only moaned in fear, shaking, and at Bill’s mercy.

“Bill, wait,” Dipper called, shakily standing up. “Let’s just go home, please?” He leaned against the angry demon, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder.

The rage in Bill snuffed out like a candle, and he sighed. “Yea,” he whispered, pulling Dipper into his arms and giving the man one last glare before leaving.

 

“So how come you couldn’t find me?” Dipper asked.

 

After the ordeal, Bill brought him straight home, cleaned up his wounds, and promptly snuggled up to Dipper in bed, holding him tightly to his side.

Bill sighed. “The guy didn’t have any Eye of Providences in his house- I had to find you the human way.” He sighed. “Are you ok? Do you need anything? I’m sending that guy nightmares for the rest of his life.”

Dipper sighed happily, content to hug his boyfriend and forget the past few days.

“Just you. I only need you.”

 

Despite Dipper’s previous statement, Bill was not going to let that man go free.

That night, he appeared to the young man in his sleep, leering over his bed. 

 

“Don’t think I’m going to let you get away with this, you monster.”

  
The hunter was dead before sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP with Flowers-for-freaks on tumblr.  
> This is the GOOD version of that rp, if you can believe that.   
> K/B/C!


End file.
